pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Team GO Rocket Invasion
Team GO Rocket Invasion is a feature in Pokémon GO introduces Team GO Rocket and Shadow Pokémon. Team Leaders and Professor Willow have observed Team GO Rocket members hanging out at discolored PokéStops. It appears they are after the PokéStops' resources. This feature is only available to Trainers who are Level 8 and above.Team GO Rocket & Shadow Pokémon. Helpshift – Niantic. Retrieved on 2019-07-24.Team GO Rocket invades Pokémon GO!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-07-27. Encounter Team GO Rocket The invaded PokéStops have a different appearance than regular PokéStops in the Map View. These PokéStops twitch and appear discolored. As a Trainer approaches an invaded PokéStop, it becomes black and the Team GO Rocket logo will appear over it. If a Trainer interacts with the PokéStop (items are still given) or the Grunt, a battle will ensue in order to defend the invaded PokéStop. The PokéStop will be invaded for 30 minutes at a time. After you defeat the Grunt, the PokéStop returns to normal. Once you spin the photo disc and the Grunt speaks to you, it is safe to move away from the PokéStop if you are confident you can defeat the Grunt in one attempt. You are free to keep walking to your other destinations while you battle the Grunt and capture the Shadow Pokémon, unlike with gym battles which require you to be in range for the whole time. All trainers see the same invasions, but turning them normal is instanced for each player. All trainers face the same Shadow Pokémon, but their Combat Power is scaled to the trainer's level, making the battle challenging to all players. Battle Team GO Rocket An battle encounter begins when a Trainer interacts with a Team GO Rocket Grunt. Team GO Rocket Battles work similarly to Trainer Battles (with the notable exception of not returning your Pokémon to full health after the battle). Select a party of three Pokémon and use their Fast and Charged Attacks to defeat the opponent’s Shadow Pokémon. After winning a Team GO Rocket Battle, 500 Stardust and a Mysterious Component will be rewarded and there will be a chance to catch one of the Shadow Pokémon they have left behind. If the battle is lost, a rematch will be offered. Winning Team GO Rocket Battles also increases the rank of the Hero medal. Before entering the battle, the Grunt would say a line that hints at a certain type. This means there is at least one Pokémon of that type on their team (often 2 or 3), but the Pokémon available for capture (usually the first) is not necessarily of the type. Enemy Shadow Pokémon fought in Team GO Rocket Battles have greatly increased CP above normal limits. It appears their strength is offensive-biased, meaning they can dish out quite a lot of damage but does not take hits as well as their CP suggests. Type hints Catch and Purify the Shadow Pokémon After a successful battle, there will be an opportunity to catch a Shadow Pokémon that Team GO Rocket abandoned. Shadow Pokémon cannot be traded away by the Trainer who rescued them unless they are purified first. Purification help Shadow Pokémon return to a more normal state, but Purified Pokémon can also become stronger and require less resources to power up. Mini-events: Rocket Take-Over * On July , 2019, every single PokéStop was taken over by Team GO Rocket during 4 P.M. to 5 P.M local time.PokemonGoApp. From 4 to 5 p.m. in your local time, we’ll be taking over ALL the PokéStops in your area.. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-07-28. ** Team GO Rocket Grunt photobombed in GO Snapshot. A Meowth would then appear on the map. * On November , 2019, every single PokéStop (except the ones taken by leaders) was taken over by Team GO Rocket during 11 A.M. to 1 P.M local time.PokemonGoApp. Attention! #TeamGORocket has started their take-over! Be prepared, as they will be at EVERY PokéStop in your region on November 24 from 11 a.m. to 1 p.m. local time!. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-11-24. Gallery Team GO Rocket Female Grunt PokéStop.jpg | PokéStop Team GO Rocket Female Grunt Trainer Battle.jpg | Trainer Battle Team GO Rocket Grunt at PokéStop.png | Team GO Rocket Grunt Team GO Rocket Giovanni.jpg | Giovanni Teasers Team GO Rocket Invasion teaser 1.jpg | Invaded PokéStops Team GO Rocket Invasion teaser 2.jpg | Shadow Snorlax Team GO Rocket Invasion teaser 3.jpg | Team GO Rocket Grunts Videos File:Team GO Rocket invades Pokémon GO! Trivia * The possible reward Pokémon for the "Defeat a Team GO Rocket Grunt" Research Task (Ekans, Koffing, and Meowth) reference the Pokémon originally used by Team Rocket members Jessie and James in the Pokémon anime. * The game element was introduced in July , 2019.PokemonGoApp. Trainers, we have an incoming message from Professor Willow: “I’ve noticed an alarming number of reports from Trainers who have found PokéStops that look...discolored?”. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-07-24. However, it was suspended one day later due to adjustment of Shadow Pokémon.PokemonGoApp. Professor Willow has noticed that sightings of discolored PokéStops and Pokémon enshrouded in a shadowy aura have...suddenly stopped?. Twitter. Retrieved on 2019-07-24. * Team GO Rocket was released again on July , 2019. * Event Team GO Rocket Disruption was held to promote the introduction of Team GO Rocket. *If you do not have any space in your Pokémon storage, after defeating Team GO Rocket you would exit without encountering the Shadow Pokémon; however, the Grunt does not disappear, and after clearing out space you can simply tap the Grunt to go straight into the encounter without needing to defeat the Grunt again. *Capturing a Shadow Pokémon at a Pokéstop resets it; you can spin the photo disc to get items, capture the Shadow Pokémon and get items again even though 5 minutes have not passed. *The original Flying-type hint was "My bird Pokémon wants to battle with you!". It was changed due to some Flying-type Pokémon do not look like birds such as Zubat, Gyarados or Dragonite.They changed the Rocket Grunt battle hint text for flying types, Zubat and Dragonite are no longer considered to be "birds". /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-09-01. * Previously, you are unable to use items while choosing your team without exiting the encounter entirely. * Before the introduction of Team GO Rocket Leaders, the hints of Electric- and Ghost-type could not be displayed. Normal dialog was used before the battle. References Category:Game elements